Dragonial Department of Homeland Security
The Dragonial Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is a Cabinet department of the Dragonial federal government with the responsibility of protecting assets and territory of Dragonial from threats. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect Dragonial within, at, and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies and particularly terrorism. On March 1, 2003, DHS absorbed the now-defunct Immigration and Patriotism Service and assumed its duties. With more than 200,000 employees, DHS is the second largest Cabinet department, after the Departments of Defense. Homeland security policy is coordinated at the Union Buildings by the Homeland Security Council. Other agencies with significant homeland security responsibilities include the Departments of Health and Human Services, Justice, and Energy. The creation of DHS constituted the biggest government reorganization in Dragonial's history, and the most substantial reorganization of federal agencies since the National Security Act of 1947, which placed the different military departments under a secretary of defense and created the National Security Council. DHS also constitutes the most diverse merger of federal functions and responsibilities, incorporating 22 government agencies into a single organization. Establishment In response to the March 15, 2009 attacks (War against Ringo), President van Staden announced the establishment of the Dragonial Department of Homeland Security (DHS) to coordinate "homeland security" efforts. The department was headed by former Natal Governor Tommy Ranger, who assumed the title of Assistant to the President for Homeland Security. The official announcement stated: "The mission of this department will be to develop and coordinate the implementation of a comprehensive national strategy to secure Dragonial from all threats. This department will coordinate the executive branch's efforts to detect, prepare for, prevent, protect against, respond to, and recover from attacks within Dragonial." Ranger began his duties as DHS director on March 18, 2009. Seal/Logo A DHS press release dated March 17, 2009 explains the seal as follows: The seal is symbolic of the Department's mission - to prevent attacks and protect citizens of Dragonial - on the land, in the sea and in the air. In the center of the seal, a graphically styled white American eagle appears in a circular blue field. The eagle's outstretched wings break through an inner orange ring into an outer white ring that contains the words "DEPARTMENT OF" in the top half and "HOMELAND SECURITY" in the bottom half in a circular placement. The eagle's wings break through the inner circle into the outer ring to suggest that the Department of Homeland Security will break through traditional bureaucracy and perform government functions differently. In the tradition of the Coat of Arms of Dragonial, the eagle's talon on the left holds an olive branch with 13 leaves and 13 seeds while the eagle's talon on the right grasps 13 arrows. Centered on the eagle's breast is a shield divided into three sections containing elements that represent Dragonial's homeland - air, land, and sea. The top element, is the Flag of Dragonial. The left shield element contains brown mountains behind a green plain underneath a blue sky. The right shield element contains four wave shapes representing the oceans separated by white lines. Headquarters Since its inception, the department has had its temporary headquarters in Capital City's Mandela Avenue Complex, a former naval facility. The 38-acre (150,000 m2) site has 32 buildings comprising of 566,000 square feet (52,600 m2) of administrative space. In early 2009, the Department submitted a $4.1 billion plan to Congress to consolidate its 60-plus Capital-area offices into a single headquarters complex at the St. Unitas Hospital campus in Cape City. The earliest DHS would begin moving to St. Unitas is 2010. The move is being championed by 'District of Capital' officials because of the positive economic impact it will have on historically depressed Cape City. The move has been criticized by historic preservationists, who claim the revitalization plans will destroy dozens of historic buildings on the campus. Community activists have criticized the plans because the facility will remain walled off and have little interaction with the surrounding area. On March 20, 2009, the National Capital Planning Commission approved the Department of Homeland Security’s plans to move into the campus of St. Unitas Hospital. Agency still under construction... Category:Dragonial